It never ends
by Air-Born
Summary: It started out as a small murder plot. It led to things to big for Pony to handle. This time, there are people after him.
1. Walk on by

Hey you guys. havn't written here in ages. Ah.. yes.. well here goes! (REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW)  
  
Pony's POV  
  
Darry always told me that I don't use my head. I guess he was right. I looked around to make sure that no one was about to jump me. IT was kind of hard to see at night, though. Yeah. I know that it was stupid to walk home alone from the park, but like always, I wasn't using my head. Oh well, my goal at the moment is to just safely get back home unscathed. It's a tough goal. but I have a good feeling tonight. Well, considering that fact that it's only about seven o' clock and that most of the Socs don't come out till nine, I think I'll be okay. Or so I thought.  
I was getting nearer and nearer to my house to the point at which I began muttering, "Yes! I'm home free!"  
Boy, sometimes you just have to laugh at how incredibly wrong you are. I began to hear a few voices whispering around the hedge near my street.  
"Got the guns.?" a low voice said. It strangely sounded like Randy. Why would Randy need guns?  
"Yeah. those Curtis boys better watch out." another voice muttered. Wait. that couldn't be right. I made up with Randy earlier. He couldn't be out to kill us could he? I had to tell Soda and Darry right away. Making sure that they didn't see me, I broke into a fast sprint down the road. Only a few blocks of silent running and I would be home. I wasn't as successful as I thought I could be.  
"Hey! Isn't that one of the Curtis'?" someone yelled. Oh boy. A series of pounding feet began to follow me. I let out a soft chuckle. Think they could beat the star track runner? Let them try. I willed my legs to go as fast as possible and soon, the footsteps stopped. Usually, one would be happy at this sign, but. it just made me even more anxious. Socs don't just stop chasing after someone just cause they're fast. I started to stumble up the steps to my house, which I had fortunately ended up in front of. After every step I took I glanced back behind me. I kept walking while I faced the other way and soon bumped into something. I let out a strangle yelp as the person I had run into grabbed my arms.  
"Whoa. whoa. Pony.. calm down, kid. Something happen on the way to two-bits?" Soda asked, releasing my arms.  
"Yeah.. sort of." I mumbled and suddenly realized how weird I must look- panting so heavily.  
"Well, you see when I got to Two-bits, no one was home so I decided to go for a walk around the park. And you know, it started getting dark and I couldn't find anyone to walk with, so I kind of just walked home alone again. Then on the way back I somewhat ran into a group of Socs that were planning to kil-" I stopped. For some reason, I didn't want to tell him what I had heard. Soda was wearing a huge grin on his face and I definitely didn't want to ruin his mood.  
"Uh. what were the Socs planning to do?" he asked suspiciously.  
"Um.. They were planning to kick around a eh.. dead squirrel!" Okay that might have been the dumbest substitute for "kill" ever. He didn't seem convinced.  
"Hey, soda. I'm kind of tired so I'm just gonna go to bed now," I quickly said and tried to push past him into the house. He blocked me and looked at me in a strange way.  
"Aw.. come on Soda I'm tired!" I pleaded. He continued to look at me for a few more seconds and then smiled.  
"Whatever you say Pony, whatever you say." He put his arm around me and we both entered the house. 


	2. Lights out

Hey guys, sry bout the forgotten disclaimer earlier ^^ R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in the story  
  
Pony's POV  
  
Darry wasn't home. Oh wait, that's right. He told us earlier that he would be gone today and for the rest of the week. Why? We didn't know. It did sadden me a little because Darry and I were just beginning to get along real well. Steve had also left for the week to visit some distant relative that none of us had ever heard. So basically it was me and Soda left here.  
  
I went and took a quick shower and came out to find Soda sitting on the floor in our bedroom. He had a sheet of paper in his hand.  
  
"Hey, soda, what's that?"  
  
He looked up at me, startled. Then he held out the paper for me to read.  
  
"Ponyboy Curtis. Your very lives will soon come to an end," he read as my eyes scanned the words. I felt the blood rush from my face.  
  
"What's this supposed to mean, Pony?" Soda asked. He seemed extremely confused and worried. I felt miserable.  
  
"Okay. Soda. O-on the way home when I ran into those Socs, they weren't actually kicking around a dead squirrel. They were planning to ki- kill us." I don't think Soda really took in what I said. He was smiling.  
  
"Haha.. that's funny Pony. Real funny. No.. What does it really mean now?" He didn't believe me. I didn't blame him.  
  
"No, Soda. I'm serio-" I was cut off when a loud crash came from the kitchen. "What the."  
  
Soda began to walk towards the kitchen.  
  
"No wait, Soda don't move. Let me go check it out," I didn't want to endanger his life any at this moment. Seeing as how, he has still yet to believe me. The kitchen was dark. I didn't remember one of us turning off the lights.  
  
"Hey Soda did you turn off the li-" It seemed strange that I couldn't get my last word out. I also must have been hearing things because right before the world slipped out from under me I thought I heard Soda yell.  
  
Hey.. sry for the roughness of the story.. Im having trouble thinking right now.. REVIEW 


	3. A Situation

Hm.. I guess I just feel like writing today! Aiight well here goes. Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one. Seriously.  
  
Soda's POV  
  
The letter should have been enough. I mean it's not everyday you find a threatening note like that on your welcome mat while the victim of the note is taking a shower. Then there was Pony's explanation. Why I didn't believe him was way beyond me. Maybe it was just my way of showing that I hoped it wasn't true. But seeing those Socs in our house drove all my doubts away.  
  
I looked out the bedroom door towards the kitchen into the pitch-blackness. What was I doing here? I needed to be with Pony in case his whole story was actually true.  
  
"Pony? Pony?" I yelled out into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Soda," good, he seemed safe, "Did you turn off the li-" There was loud crack that interrupted his sentence. Not a good sign.  
  
"Pony..? Pony? PONY?!" I began to scream. He didn't answer. Damnit.  
  
I ran into the kitchen, flipped the lights on and felt myself pale. Ponyboy was lying unconcious on the floor and sanding next to him was a Soc twirling a gun around his fingers. There were two others standing in the doorway, one of which I recognized to be Randy.  
  
"What did you do to him?" I asked in a surprisingly calm voice.  
  
"Oh nothing really, just a little thump on the back of his with this here gun," the Soc with the gun said and grinned. I was gonna kill him. Right there and then I decided that this Soc was going to hell. I took a step forward towards him.  
  
"Uh ,uh ,uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He stopped twirling the gun and pointed it Pony. Crap. The palms of my hands were sweating and I could feel my whole body starting to shake. What could I do? What could I do to keep this Soc from killing my little brother?  
  
MWUAHAHAHAHHAHA ^^ Sorry for the shortness, but I'm having trouble thinking. Thanks for all the reviews and I promise for a update shortly! 


	4. From a Different Perspective

Hm.. I decided that after I finish this fic (If I ever do) I'm gonna go back and finish my other one ^^ I got great ideas. Take a lookit those if you want too!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own no one.  
  
Two-bits POV  
  
The cool night air blew straight into my face as I rounded the bend towards the Curtis' home. I had just come from one of the worst movies that I might have seen in my entire life and needed some people to hang with. Steve was gone somewhere and apparently Darry was also away. That just left Soda and Pony and I'm sure that they wouldn't mind some company. As I neared their house I couldn't help wondering why the kitchen lights were on. Usually they turned it off by ten o' clock and right now its.. oh wait never mind it's only about nine. The closer I got to the house the clearer the outlines of two people became standing right in the Curtis' doorway. One of them seemed vaguely familiar. Oh yeah, it was Randy. Why would he be here at the time?  
"Hey Randy!" I called out as I took my first step onto their lawn. Both guys turned around. The other Soc pulled something out and pointed it at me.  
  
"Say, whatcha got there sonnie?" I asked. The Soc smirked.  
  
"Oh let's see that's a gu- OH that's gun. why are you pointing a gun at me?" I asked starting to get a tiny bit nervous. Aw.. hell I was starting to get REALLY nervous.  
  
"Shutup and get in the house!" Randy yelled. That was totally out of character for him.  
"Oh.. al-al-alrighty then," I mumbled an trekked into the house. I was a bit taken back by the scene that met me when I walked into the room but recovered quickly.  
  
"Hiya Soda! I see you're having fun," I cheerfully said as I went and sat next to him.  
He managed a wiry grin and looked back the other way. That's when I noticed Pony lying on the ground. I may just be ignorant but it seemed kind of weird for Ponyboy to be sleeping at a time like this.  
  
"Hey Soda," I whispered, "Why's Pony sleeping?" Soda shot me a hateful glance. Man everyone's really out acting different today.  
  
"He's not sleeping you idiot. He's unconscious!" he muttered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
DUNDUNDUND. What will happen next? Well first of all you're gonna REVIEW!!! ^^ ty 


	5. Doing Something

Time for the story to turn a bit more serious. ^^ R/R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.  
  
Pony's POV  
  
My head was throbbing and I felt cold. Not sick cold, but just cold. I slowly opened my eyes and winced at the pain it caused. Soda was sitting on the ground. He looked tired and impatient. To my surprise Two-bit was also on the ground next to him twiddling his thumbs. I groaned causing the two of them to direct their attention towards me. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as someone's foot collided into it.  
  
"Ah. So I see you're awake."  
  
Oh damn. The series of past events slowly came back to me. I turned my heads up towards the Soc. He was staring back down at me. Hell, he was staring down at me AND pointing a gun at my face. This day just couldn't get worse could it?  
  
"Pony." I hear soda whisper and I turned to face him. Luckily, the Soc had just turned to talk to his other pal and. to my horror. Randy. They were too busy laughin' to notice us. We had to get out of here.  
  
"Soda. we. Have. To. Get. Out. Of. Here," I mouthed. He looked at me quizzically.  
  
"We. Have. To. Get. Out. Of. Here!" I whispered barely audible.  
  
He seemed to have heard me this time. Two-bit obviously had too, for he was leaning his head towards me. Soda seemed worried, not like his usual self. HE and Two-bit shouldn't be here right now. I needed to get the Socs away from them.  
  
There was one thing that was bothering me, however. They weren't shooting, we weren't moving, there was absolutely no point in this. I mean, if they wanted us dead, wouldn't they have shot us already? I decided to speak up.  
  
"Why are you guys in our house, pointing guns at US, and doing nothing?!" I was surprised at how raspy my voice sounded.  
  
"I don't know.. Maybe we just like walking into houses and pointing guns at people," Randy sneered. I didn't get it. He was making me mad. This was stupid. Something needed to be done right now and I was going to do that something. I jumped up from my position despite the pounding in the back of my head and punched the Soc standing over me as hard as I could. Soda and Two-bit both looked to surprise to act. I pried the gun loose from his and backhanded it into the Soc's head as he began to recover. I looked towards the doorway. Randy and the other Soc were both standing there, both with guns out pointing at me. I heard Soda's breath stop behind me.  
  
"Pony. get back." I heard him hiss. I didn't listen to him and directed myself back towards the Socs.  
  
"You want me dead, huh?" I raised my gun and pointed it at Randy. He seemed nervous. Good let him be nervous.  
  
"D-don't do anything, Pony! We'll shoot you!" He said and placed his finger on the trigger, pushing it back slightly.  
  
"Hahaha. isn't that what you were planning to do in the first place? Why don't you just do it!"  
  
I didn't know why, but a strange sensation came over me as I shakily held that gun pointing it at him. I felt power, the power to do whatever I wanted and that no one could stop me. I felt the power to kill someone.  
  
Whoo hoo. I managed to get in another chapter. I need ideas guys! The more I read this.. this more corny it's sounding =[  
  
~Dyke 


	6. Shooting

Okay.. I think I may have some idea of what direction im going in now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.  
  
Soda's POV  
  
This was crazy. Pony was standing there about to get himself killed and I couldn't do anything. I felt helpless. If I made one move, they might shoot him. If I didn't make a move they might shoot him anyway and then it'll be my fault. I knew that Pony would never kill anyone, but looking at him right now almost changed my mind. His eyes had a strange menacing look in them. His lips were curved in a wicked grin. IT was as if he was a totally different person now. His finger began to push down the trigger farther and farther.  
  
Come on Pony! Don't do anything you'll regret!  
  
A gun-shot sounded. 


	7. Misery

Sigh. I don't know which story to go with first ^^ thanks' for all the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin  
  
Pony's POV  
  
There was strange sensation in the pit of my stomach when the two shots were fired. Almost as if all of my feelings before of death and pain were being washed out of me. I felt horrible. Too horrible for words. I dropped the gun and fell to the floor on my knees.  
  
"Pony.." Soda whispered. His voice was wavering. Across from me was Randy, lying on the ground. Dead. The other Soc was long gone after the shots were fired. How could I have done this?  
  
"Pony." Soda said again. I turned towards him and heard him gasp. I followed his stares to my stomach. I saw red.  
  
HAHAH Shortness just to rev you guys up!! 


	8. Wondering

Hehe. guess I'll update ^^ Have fun and REVIEW!!! Man.. this story is gonna be long.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone  
  
Pony's POV  
  
It wasn't the most bloody scene that I've ever seen, but it was enough to make me feel a bit faint. I lied down onto my back and closed my eyes.  
  
"Pony. no..no.. no." Soda began muttering. I heard him tell Two-bit to go get something. I think he said a towel. My stomach was aching, but strangely, not so as much from the bullet wound.  
  
"Don't worry Pony. you're gonna be okay," Soda said reassuringly. I looked up into his warm, dark brown eyes and soon felt a wave of security pass over me. Soda was there for me. He would make sure that I didn't die.. That I didn't die like Randy did. Oh. know. Randy.  
I groaned and tried rolling over too see where his body was. Soda lightly pushed down of my chest, however, to keep me from moving. He slowly began to stroke my hair causing me to feel extremely sleepy. His eyes seemed to sadden as he followed my gaze towards the doorway.  
  
"Soda.. Randy's. he's not.. is he?" I asked hopefully thinking that he wasn't really dead, just injured.  
  
"Yeah, baby.. he's dead." Dead. The word rang out in my head. I mean I already kind of knew that he was, but having someone confirm it for me sent chills down my spine.  
  
"You cold?" Soda asked. I nodded. He grabbed his jacket off from one of the chairs nearby and lay it on top of me. Two-bit came back with some towels.  
  
"Here, Soda," he said handing them over. "I had a real hard time finding those you know, you're bathroom is waaaay to messy." I was glad Two- bit was here. He could make any situation a better one. Soda merely smiled and went to work with the towels. At the first dab at my wound, pain shot up through my body. I took a chance and looked down at the towel Soda was holding and nearly fainted again when I saw that it was covered in blood. Soda, on the other hand, seemed a bit relieved.  
  
"Whew. looks like the bullet didn't hit anything too important. Seems like it made a clean cut straight through. Strangely, your not bleeding that much either," he said. Good. Those were good signs. I guess I was going to be okay. Ponyboy Curtis pulls through another deadly situation! I was starting to feel a bit better about this whole thing. Randy should never have died, though. I didn't know what I was thinking to have shot him. Misery swept over me once again just thinking about it. There were still a few things bugging me as Soda carefully dabbed at my stomach again. Why did Randy want me dead even after we had made up? Also, where did the other Soc go? The latter, however, was soon answered as to my, Soda's, and Two-bit's horror, police sirens began to sound louder and louder.  
  
Hehehe.. that was fun! But.. I guess I'm lackin a real strong plot. Make me feel better by reviewing!!! 


End file.
